


All Your Broken Pieces - Bucky’s Shattered Parts

by lokivsanubis



Series: All Your Broken Pieces - Stuckony Parts of the Raising Peter Parker Series [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Russian Bucky Barnes, Sexual Tension, mentions of torture, people speak russian, russian words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: Bucky remembers the journey to meeting and falling in love with Tony Stark and finally falling into bed with Steve.That first FaceTime. The First Meeting, Hating each other, falling in love, the storage closet at Mary and Richard's reception dinner, surviving the loss of their dear friends and becoming parents overnight.This is another part of the Raising Peter Parker Series from mostly Bucky's POV.





	All Your Broken Pieces - Bucky’s Shattered Parts

**Author's Note:**

> This is Bucky's remembering how he met Tony and their relationship as it's featured in the Raising Peter Parker Series. Feel free to read the other works in that series like Sobriety, How We Met or currently the WIP Starks & Stones. 
> 
> This work features several conversations that take place in Russian and are written with Cyrillic script vs latin letters as in Tony or Peter's nicknames Lastachka and Kotik. So it looks like this (Ластачка и Котик). But the translations loosely based on found at the end of the sentence. 
> 
> Bucky is bilingual and Russian is his first language #immigrantparent 
> 
> Steve's ability to speak Russian comes from literally having known Bucky for like 20+ years. It's not as fluent as Bucky but he could scrape by if he had too.

Bucky doesn’t exactly remember his first meeting with Kotik. He had been hopped up on prescribed tranquilizers to keep him calm and asleep during the most explosive heavy holiday of the year. The five years of recovery had been good. He was able to at least spend the day outside and no spook when someone lit off a few fireworks early or by hearing it on TV.

 

He didn’t quite remember their first meeting but he remembered his last day with Steve before the blonde became inseparable from their Kotik. 

 

He had spent the morning with Steve following the same routine they did nearly every morning. The doctors had said consistent routine was important for his recovery.  

 

Bucky was often the one reminding Steve his recovery didn’t have an end date and he’d probably be recovering until they finally put him in the ground. Steve got mad when he talked like that. Steve was too optimistic about Bucky actually recovering. 

 

They’d gone for a run, lapping Sam as usual. Sam often paced himself at about 5 miles on the circuit in the same time Bucky could run 10 and Steve if he was showing off could run 15. Never let anyone tell you Steve had asthma once. 

 

Then they went home and showered, Bucky always showered first it gave Richard a chance to get up before Steve went to shower.  

 

Bucky might have freak out once, when he first got back, and cut himself on a shattered mirror so now he can’t be trusted to his own devices. That had been years ago but the routine hadn’t really changed. 

 

Bucky had washed his hair doing his best to ignore the creeping feeling he was back in that small cell having dirty cold water thrown on him and his face submerged when he refused to do as he was told. That Purple Heart sitting next to Steve’s Medal of Honor felt so heavy. 

 

Just as the water creeped towards cold Bucky turned off the faucet and quickly towel dried his hair. It had taken him time to figure out how with only one arm but he knew Mary had stayed over and the woman enjoyed doing his hair. He figured today he’d indulge her. 

 

By the time Steve got out of the shower Bucky was half asleep in Mary’s lap. She had done his hair up in a neatly combed and presented man bun. She had also picked his outfit to accent his hair. He had tried to argue with her but Mary just didn’t seem to understand the word ‘no’. How does Richard put up with her? 

 

Eventually after a lazy breakfast that Bucky doesn’t really remember either they head to the park and draw for awhile. Steve says it’s therapeutic. Bucky is just happy today his charcoal sketch looks less abstract and more realistic. At least now you can tell they’re trees. He peaked over Steve’s shoulder and spied him drawing a young man. 

 

Short brown hair, soulful eyes, a neatly trimmed beard with a contemplative look on his face and a complimentary drink of some type in his hands. 

 

Bucky quickly sweeps the park, no one here looks like that. Who is this person? He seems too proportional to be imaginary.

 

He looks away as Steve begins to work with a sketch of a cat, eyes way to close together licking its paw. 

 

Later they have lunch, Bucky’s pretty sure it was roast beef but it tasted like ash, then head back to the apartment. 

 

Bucky began having pains as if the broke fingers of his left arm are still apart of him. He can look down and almost see them, mangled and twisted against his broken palm, also no longer attached to the stump left just above were his elbow would have been. He quietly scratched at the black sleeve that hides the injury from the world, that makes him almost ‘normal’ again. 

 

He really hated phantom pains.  He’s almost grateful he lied about being left handed. 

  
He knew he could ask Steve to stay and he probably would. But also knew he couldn’t ask Steve to stay. Best friends weren’t supposed to have feelings like this so Bucky instead stopped scratching his sleeve and got up to get Steve his birthday present. 

 

Steve’s eyes lit up when he looked at the new set of charcoal and oil paints. He thanked Bucky and after a quick birthday celebration and the required facetime phone call with their parents, Steve was off for the evening. 

 

Bucky popped two pills and chased them with two shots of Stoli and was out before the sun began to set.

 

Bucky had woken up to the annoying vibration of his phone. Sleepily he rolled over and fished around in the bed for his phone feeling is vibrate and then stop. Then vibrate again, fuck whoever was calling was seriously persistent. He finally located it near his foot and with a feat of coordination that even surprised his sleep filled brain kicked it towards his hand. 

 

He sleepily looked at the screen and slide his finger upon seeing STEVIE appear on the screen along with a photo of the two of them at a Mets game last season. 

 

He grunted into the phone and slowly looked over his arm at the screen. Oh it was a FaceTime… He knew that... ?    
  
Steve was looking back at him next to that guy from the sketch, Bucky’s sleep riddled mind put together. Steve was talking to one of them, Bucky wasn’t 100% sure whom. He blinked a few times and looked at the screen again. 

 

“Bucky, this is Tony, say hi.” Steve said with this beaming smile, “The first person my boyfriend wanted to met was my best friend.” He informed said best friend. 

 

“His name can’t really be Bucky…” Tony said looking at the slowly waking brunette. “Your name isn’t really Bucky is it?” 

 

“James…” he mumbled, “my ma calls me, James.” He yawned. “I’m going back to sleep now Stevie later.” He said turning the phone over. He heard Tony and Steve talk for a few more moments before he assumed the call ends. 

 

Later in the middle of his morning shower after running for an hour on the treadmill it hits him. “STEVE HAS A BOYFRIEND?!” He shouted running out of the shower nearly slipping to his own early death on the cheap linoleum floor.   

 

Mary looked up and then quickly shielded her eyes. Richard really had attractive friends. She giggled from behind her book and replied, “Yes, he’s dating my best friend Tony. I set them up a few months back.” 

 

“BUCKY GO PUT ON SOME PANTS!” Richard shouted from the kitchen. “YOU ARE GETTING WATER ALL OVER THE FLOOR!” 

 

Bucky then looked down and realized he was standing stock naked in the living room just outside the bathroom door. He seemed frozen for another moment his entire body turning red and then he fled back into the bathroom again nearly tripping to his death again in his haste. 

 

Mary’s laughter trailing behind him. 

 

He couldn’t look her in the eye for nearly two hours. 

 

\--

 

His second meeting with Kotik was more memorable than the first. It also helped he wasn’t shaking off sleeping pills that time. 

 

Bucky was certain Tony was attractive. He looked fitting next to Steve, like he had always been there. They complimented one another nicely. And yet Bucky really wanted to just throw him out the apartment window. Of course he didn’t do this, Steve probably wouldn’t appreciate it. 

 

Instead he offers Tony his available hand and was surprised when Tony neither flinches away nor stares at the void spot his left arm should be. Steve hadn’t mentioned he was bringing anyone back to the apartment so Bucky was wearing a tanktop. 

 

“Tony Stark.” He said shaking Bucky’s hand. “I’m Steve’s … boyfriend.” He said the words like one tries on new clothes, tentative and awaiting a reaction. Did he like saying it or was it going to go back on the rack. 

 

“I’m Bucky Barnes.” He introduced himself. 

 

“But your mother calls you James?” Tony replied when Steve snickers.

 

“Yes, Demitri, but only because my dad’s name is James.” He replied, “My middle name is Buchanan cuz my dad couldn’t let it go… So most people just call me Bucky to tell me apart from my old man.” 

 

“Can I call you James?” Tony asks again saying the name like how one tries on clothes. It was obvious he didn’t care for the name Bucky. It had gone back to the rack, hopefully on a hanger. 

 

Bucky considered it for a minute then nodded, “Oдобрение, Котик.” Offering a one armed shrug turning away from Tony’s confused face.  (Basically he says “I agree, Kitten”.)

 

“What did he call me?” The other looked to his boyfriend. “What language was that?” 

 

“I’m fine, Stevie.” He adds before going to the kitchen to get something to drink. He’s really embarrassed. He could tell, if Steve bothered bringing him here to meet him that Steve wanted to keep him. 

 

One of the signs he was starting to dissociate was he only spoke Russian. His other personality apparently understood but didn’t speak English. If Bucky started responding to English in only short Russian phrases it was possible he was dissociating from reality. Another was avoidance of eye contact and finally a violent rage could happen if he felt cornered or trapped. 

 

* * *

 

Bucky found reasons not to spend time with Steve when Tony was around. Not that he was jealous because that was ridiculous. It was easier to hang out with Steve when his significant other wasn’t around. They’ve been dating for awhile now (exactly six months, 7 days, 16 hours and 56 minutes, but no one was asking Bucky) and Bucky has managed to convince someone to “date” him for appearances only. 

 

Honestly Bucky didn’t quite understand whatever the relationship was between Zemo and Rumlow and he really didn’t care most of the time. They made good drinking buddies and were strong enough (Rumlow) to handle him if he lost himself.  As long as Steve thought he was seeing someone he wouldn’t throw him this kicked puppy dog look every time Bucky turned him down to hang out if Tony was attached. And oh Tony was always attached. 

 

This worked until Mary nearly stuck her foot so far up Bucky’s ass he was coughing up her  insole. 

 

Mary had convinced Bucky to accompany her on a set of clothing expeditions for an upcoming gala event she had to attend. He had not really wanted to go but the alternative was spending time with Steve and Tony at the park. He’d sooner rub his own skin off with sandpaper and roll around in salt than that guaranteed six hours of torture fest watching all their PDA. 

  
  


The trip had been going well. Three stores in and Mary paused looking at a dress shirt in her arms. Bucky was busy sweeping the building looking at all the possible entrances, exits and potential blind spots of the crap security system the store had. 

 

“What is your problem?” Her voice was low but her eyes laser focused. “ I gave you at least three years to hit on Steve.” She there is no accusation. Just a statement of fact. It had been three years since they met. 

 

Bucky should have known it was a bad idea to go out with her. But she was so dainty and unassuming lady like until you got to know her. He had made a similar mistake upon meeting Tony’s personal assistant Natasha. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re -” He avoided looking at her suddenly finding the fabric of the shirts before him really interesting.

 

She cut him off with a look. “Barnes, honestly I’ve known you nearly five years now. If you’re going to lie to me at least make it a good one. I did everything but tie Steve to your bed with a bow on his dick for you. And you did nothing. So why are you shitting all over him now that he’s happy?” 

 

“I’m not-”  If looks could kill he’d be probably 12 ft under by now. “ I do-” 

 

She continued to look at him over the clothes rack. 

 

“I made dinner reservations tonight for three people at  Seconda Possibilità. Steve and Tony are expecting me at 6:30. You will dress nice and you will go to this meeting and you will behave yourself. Do you understand me?” She stated pointedly moving to apply the dress shirt she had picked up to Bucky’s chest. “And you will wear this shirt. I swear if you wear another henley I’m going to lose it do you understand me?” She added. “Now let’s move the nice jeans are this way.” She took his hand and dragged him through the store. 

 

Bucky was very confused at how he actually showed up at this fancy italian restaurant on the right side of town at 6:20 dressed in the outfit Mary had provided him. He turned to leave when he made eye contact with none other than Mary. She was standing there on Richard’s arm not too far away smiling at him. She waved her hand towards the door and he knew he was trapped. He made his way inside and asked for the table for three for Mary. 

 

Steve and Tony were already seated at the table. Of course they were early Steve loved to be an hour early for everything. It was one of his annoying personality quarks. They were talking about something or another and looking at a video on Tony’s phone. 

 

Bucky followed the nicely dressed hostess over and let her introduce him to the table. The excited look in Steve’s eyes and the look of total confusion in Tony’s did not go unnoticed as he sat down. 

 

“Mary sends her apologies. She and Richard have a date tonight.” He explained. “But she didn’t want you to lose your reservation so you get all this.” He replied gesturing to himself. 

 

“Not a bad trade.” Tony replied putting his phone away. “Can you read the menu?” He asked flipping it open. “Everytime we come here I have to translate for Steve.” He explained pointing to the fancy menu done up in Italian. 

 

Steve’s cheeks turned red as he shrugged. “I don’t see the point in googling every item on the menu when I can just ask you, Tones.” 

 

“You can translate the menu for me, dollface.” Bucky replied liking the way Tony’s face turns an amusing hint of red at the nickname. 

 

Tony sputtered for a minute and then begins to work over the menu asking question after question to come up with the perfect recommendation. Did Bucky like seafood or was he a red meat kinda guy? Did Bucky like potatoes or prefer gluten free? Marinara or white sauce or butter sauces? Red or white wine? 

  
“You know…” Tony said as they’re eating. “I realize I don’t know much about you even though you’re Steve’s best friend. We should try to get to know one another better.”  He offers an olive branch. 

 

“Sure, dollface. Whatever you want.” Bucky replied trying not to let it show he’s watching Steve’s reaction.  

 

The excitement on Steve’s face was literally radiating. He was excited his best friend and boyfriend might actually be getting along. Take that Mary! His optimism was totally working. 

(Because you can’t tell Steve anything…) 

  
Dinner continued with light conversation and then Tony spoke up again. Maybe out of turn. 

 

“Why don’t you use a prosthetic?” He doesn’t look at Bucky’s loose hanging shirt sleeve but in Bucky’s eyes. Baby blue look back at curious brown.  The question isn’t offensive merely curious. 

 

Bucky remembered Steve telling him once over beers Tony was a fixer by nature. He seemed to find a lot of fulfilment in finding a problem and then engineering some solution, usually for the better. Sometime it was critical life saving problems like better location technology for airplanes and helicopters used by soldiers and civilians alike and sometimes it was as simple as folding a napkin just right to make a table stand perfectly level at diner during a date. Other times it was turning the roomba into a moving cat toy. Is that what this was? Did he think Bucky needed fixing?

 

“I don’t like it.” Bucky replied looking back at Tony, expression neutral. 

 

“So you have one? I’ve never seen it.” Tony replied taking another sip of his wine. It was some name Bucky couldn’t even pronounce and god knows how much the bottle costs, half the menu didn’t even have prices. 

 

How had he and Steve wandered so far away from home on this one? What was he doing here sitting across from his crush and said crushes boyfriend? That sandpaper idea was looking better and better at the moment. 

 

“Of course I do, it came as part of my treatment plan from when I was released. But it’s horrible so I don’t use it.” He replied. “Is that an issue?” 

 

“It could be,” Tony replied placing his glass back down. “Someone of your physique should be propositional. It’s literally an aesthetic crime that you’re not. I think I’ve actually got something that might help you.” He said reaching for his phone again. 

 

“Is that why you were showing me that video of U and Butterfingers?” Steve asked suddenly coming back into the conversation. 

 

“Yeah, if I can make a responsive limb for that picky SOB I’m certain it can translate to James here.” 

 

Bucky watches the video on Tony’s custom Starkphone. The video was of a small black and white cat with a crippled back leg, BUTTERFINGERS, CASE STUDY. Some complicated medical term was placed below the image of the cat. Then the image changed to show the same cat now running after another similar looking at and tripping over a large orange tabby. The bottom read, LIMB REMOVED TO ENABLE FLUID MOVEMENT. Finally the image changed again to show the cat had some kind of mechanical prosthetic attachment. It clearly hindered the cat’s natural movement. CURRENT MARKET PROSTHETIC. CRAP! The next images shows Butterfingers the cat wearing a metal limb that looked and moved just like an actual limb. The cat jumped up onto the counter and knocked over the foodbowl which startled the cat and sent it running away over Steve whom appeared to be napping on a way too large couch. The blonde jumped up confused and then looked around. The video ends.

 

“I think I could make you a prosthetic like Butterfingers, to replace your arm.” Tony concluded the small presentation. “It would function like a real limb. You’d be able to hold things, feel things again… It would be the first of its kind.” He admitted. “My patents on Butterfingers’ leg is pending already. I’ve also submitted designs for human legs and arms.” 

 

Bucky was speechless as the video began to play again.

 

“Bucky.” Steve began, he didn’t know Tony had been thinking about this. They surely hadn’t discussed it. “You don’t have to agree to it. Sometimes Tones gets ahea-” 

 

“I’ll do it.” Bucky said without another moment of hesitation.

 

The idea of being able to hold Steve’s hand and also Tony’s was too intacing. He wanted this. He wanted that promise.  The possibility...

* * *

 

Bucky learned a lot about Tony during the next two years it took for him to design, redesign and then fit Bucky with the perfect arm. He learned Tony was funny, flirtatious and had enough emotional baggage to weight down a 747. He clearly loved Steve and the two appeared to be good for one another. 

 

More than once Bucky and Steve had come to Tony’s private workshop to find him curled up on the old couch there in Steve’s sweatshirt or one of Bucky’s, typically covered in his cats.  He learned Tony could go for up to 9 days straight without sleep, but if he had to handle a blow torch or unstable chemicals he’d go 5 days without sleep max, something about an accident in college turning a colleague green for a week. 

 

He had started to find Tony adorable really using the nickname Kotik and meaning it. He had been just like a cat, standoffish and flighty but as soon as they got to know each other it was almost as if Tony came to life before him. 

  
Now Bucky had a different problem, he wanted Tony just as much if not more than he still wanted Steve. Bucky had tried to deny it until he accidentally wandered into the workshop and stumbled into Steve and Tony having sex in there. Sure he was never early for an appointment till now and this is his reward. 

 

Bucky wasn’t even aware you could get a grown man’s legs around your neck like that. And the sounds they were making between the slapping of flesh, the sweet moans leaving Tony’s mouth and the damn near beastial growling escaping Steve, Bucky lost it. 

 

He wasn’t sure what alerted Steve to his presence but the moment he looked back he must have come judging by the way Tony’s toes curled and his legs seemed to twitch involuntarily. 

 

“Bu… Bucky?” Steve said trying to catch his breath but not moving they just kept eye contact. 

 

“Wha?” Tony asked as his legs dropped from around Steve’s neck. He slowly sat up a little freezing. “OH shit!” He could barely make Barnes out over Steve’s bicep. 

 

“Let’s just reschedule the upgrade for after the wedding okay?” Bucky decided for them all and then took off. 

 

He refused to answer any of Steve’s calls or Tony’s texts and hid out at Zemo and Rumlow’s place for a week. As much as he loved Ivana’s honey cakes and sharlotka he was going to be too fat to fit in his tux if this continued much longer. 

 

On the 7th evening, Brock came upstairs and sat on the bed next to Bucky. “ Зима, твоя раздражающая блондинка снова здесь. Вы планируете скоро вернуться домой?”  (Winter, your annoying blonde is here again. You are planning to return home soon?)

 

“скрещенные кости отсылают его.” Bucky replied looking away from the door.  (crossbones send him away.)

 

“Ивана пригласила его на ужин. Мы едим через пятнадцать минут.” Rumlow stood up and headed back towards the door.  (Ivana invited him to dinner. We eat in fifteen minutes.)

 

“ты ужасный брат.” Bucky snipped back placing a pillow over his face. (You’re a terrible brother.)

 

Rumlow flipped him the bird and then walked back out the door. “He’ll be down in a minute Steve!” He shouted at the bottom of the stairs. 

 

Bucky walked down the stairs like a guilty man walks to the gallows. He turned the corner and nearly ran upstairs both Mary and Steve were there together. Talk about a tag team from hell. They’d good cop bad cop him until he came home. 

 

“We can go back after dinner alright.” He said saving them whatever argument they’d come prepared to give. 

 

“That was too easy.” Steve said as Ivana served him a bowl of some kind of stuffed cabbage with a side of potatoes. “Thank you.” He said looking from the woman to the cabbage. 

 

“He’s not stupid Steve you brought that woman.” Rumlow answered for Bucky. “Everyone knows Winter is oddly terrified of her.” 

 

Bucky didn’t even bother trying to defend himself instead just ate his cabbage and tried to remember what he had wanted to say for his best man’s speech. The wedding was in two weeks. 

 

* * *

Bucky really wanted to blame the Patron, maybe if he’d just had  a little less this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe if Tony hasn’t insisted they take a few shots of Don Julio to compare in that closet, he could have just kept imagining what Tony tasted like. He might have resisted taking a taste of Don Julio off Tony’s tongue.

 

He wouldn’t have to know first hand Tony tasted like the perfect mix of tart cherries and smooth coffee beneath the tequila, salt and lime.

 

He’d never have discovered Tony was rather shameless as he dragged Bucky’s tongue into his mouth and called him forward with his moans. 

 

He’d almost forgotten this was Steve’s boyfriend. He realized about half way  between undoing Tony’s belt and freeing one of Tony’s legs, feeling it wrapped it around his hip he didn’t care if Tony was Steve’s boyfriend. 

 

He’d tried to come to his senses and put a stop to this. He leaned forward to stabilize himself his metallic hand indenting the wall behind them as Tony bucks their hips together. 

 

Bucky knew from first hand experience that Tony wasn’t hurting for dick but looking at him now moving against him you’d think Tony hadn’t had anything in years. 

 

Bucky fell back in enticed by Tony’s moans and gripping hands on his back. He picked Tony up and adjusted him more on the shelf of the bar in the storage closet they are currently in and settled between his legs. 

 

“Yuh really want it dat bad?” Bucky asked just like Steve losing any ability to speak sensible English once faced with Tony in need. 

 

“Fuck you guys an’ yuh accents!” Tony retorted and damn near sits himself in Bucky’s lap. 

 

Bucky stabilized himself and was about to part Tony’s supple and toned cheeks when the door behind him opened. 

 

“Are you two fucking kidding me?!” 

 

Neither Tony nor Bucky could remember sobering so quickly in their entire lives. 

 

“It’s Don Julio’s fault.” Tony blurted out leg still clamped around Bucky’s hip, shirt still standing at attention pitched over his crotch.

 

“Oh yeah?” Mary asked hand on her hip. “Don Julio somehow got you out of only one of your pants legs, shoes still on and falling all over Bucky’s lap?” 

 

“Yes…” Tony replied tightening his hold on Bucky’s hip when the older male tried to move away. 

 

“You know what…” she took a moment to just breath trying to ignore the heavy scent of musk in the air. Fuck these guys and all their sexual tension. She’d been dealing with these idiots too long. “I’m going to give the two of you 5 minutes to make yourselves presentable and then I’m going to send Steve over here. He’s pretty smashed but still sensible.” She pauses for a moment. “I need all my men of honor at my wedding tomorrow. If this,” She motioned between Tony and Bucky, “messes with that you are both so dead do you understand?” 

 

They both slowly nodded still largely unmoving from their position, total deer in tragic headlights just waiting for the inevitable collision of metal, glass, concrete and delicate flesh.  

 

“Good.” She said with a cheery smile as she closes the door and the click of her heels is heard walking away. 

 

Once the door closed, Tony slowly lowered his leg back to the floor and seemed surprised himself that indeed he’d somehow escaped only one pants leg with his dress shoes still on. He seemed surprised as Bucky bent down and helped him get dressed. 

 

They had just straightened Bucky’s tie back into place when Steve knocked on the supply closet door. 

 

“You can come in Steve.” Tony said pouring himself another shot of Don Julio as if that was going to solve their “problem”.  “You want one?” He tipped the bottle towards Bucky. 

 

* * *

The first time Kotik screamed his name in pure ecstasy, Bucky nearly came on the spot buried in his younger lover’s heat.  It didn’t help that Steve was currently three fingers deep and taking his sweet time massaging Bucky’s prostate.

 

Tony’s grip on the pillows shoved beneath his abdomen turns his knuckles white as he finds himself coming for the second time with Bucky still hard and buried deep inside of him.  The older brunette’s name trailing off his lips into the sheets.    
  
“Holy shit, are you guys even human?” Tony huffed between ragged breaths as Bucky slowed his pace inside savoring Tony’s oragsm, riding it out and holding himself just on the edge. “Fuck are you still moving?” Tony bit back a scream when the head of Bucky’s dick lightly dragged across Tony’s sensitive prostate. “Ah, James-” He was cut off as Bucky slowly dragged himself out and pushed back in. “Ah Steb-” Tony groaned looking over his shoulder at his two older lovers. 

 

Steve looked down over Bucky’s shoulder, right hand still buried finger deep inside Bucky. “You want him to come inside you already Tones?” Steve asked curiously. “It seems like you’ve been after this for a while?” Steve teased as he brushed his fingers against Bucky’s prostate. He presses his fingers there slowly thrusting back and forth sending the older brunette over the edge by lightly cupping and stroking his sac with his free hand.

 

Bucky spilled into Tony falling onto his hands, they’re buried in the sheets over Tony’s head. He leans down and mumbles in Tony’s ear in Russian as his hips spasm into Tony’s. When Bucky’s brains get scrambled in either good or bad situations he reverts back to his first language. He continued to mumble jumbled Russian words of adoration for his Kotik. 

 

“I have no idea what you’re saying but keep saying it.” Tony moaned rolling his hips back to meet Bucky’s. “Damn you feel so good. It’s warm…” He mumbled moving his fingers through Bucky’s loosen strands of brown hair and drawing him into a hazy lust filled kiss.

 

The first time Steve holds Bucky, Tony is there, showering the older brunette with praise and words of adoration. He kisses away Bucky’s tears and devours his moans as they kiss. He lazily strokes both their dicks in time with Steve’s agonizingly slow thrusts. 

 

“I’ve waited a long time fawh dis Buck. I want it tuh to be good.” Steve admits as he pulls the older brunette up into a kiss. “I wanna fuck yah all night.” He admitted breaking the kiss with Bucky and moving to kiss Tony hips never missing a beat, “Both of yuh.” 

 

They indulged in one another until they’re a mass of limbs on the bed, Tony sandwiched between Bucky and Steve having taken them both at once at some point in the evening. Steve turned away from the window pillow over his head snoring. Bucky laying flush against Tony’s back leg flung over both men in the bed. 

 

The three of them slept that way well into a late morning hour before waking up and indulging in one another again.  

 

Bucky literally spent 3 days carrying Tony around his workshop because Tony complained about his ass hurting too much to work and Pepper as it turned out was just as frightening as Mary. 

 

* * *

 

Everything was going great, Bucky was flourishing under Tony and Steve’s ever expanding love. It didn’t take long for the media storm that often followed Tony around to catch on something was different. 

 

Headlines screaming “Infidelities” and “Adultery” asking what happened to the sweet “Stony Couple” as the media had taken to calling them. Who was this new “bad boy” taking up all of Tony’s time. Shit really hit the fan when they linked that Steve and Bucky had been bffs, Steve had actually been part of Bucky’s rescuing unit and worse yet they had lived together! Now the headlines screamed Tony was a whore and a homewrecker. Steve had been backstabbed by his own “bro”. 

 

Tony took most of this in stride. He’d built a thick skin over the years he’d been famous and well funded. 

 

Steve was learning to not really care unless Pepper wanted him or Tony to make a statement. Even though he wanted to tell them all to shut it. 

 

Bucky on the other hand was a little overwhelmed. People kept coming up to him on the street wanting answers and shoving microphones in his face. He was certainly harassed at this point but didn’t know what to say. 

 

Tony kept saying it would pass once something more interesting than his sex life took over the public’s attention. 

 

A week later it all came to a head. The three of them had been out at the park. Steve wanted to work on a sketch of Bucky and Tony under their favorite tree near the lake. The two were posed, Tony between Bucky’s legs their legs resting together side by side, Tony leaning back comfortably against the older brunettes chest, their arms meeting around Tony’s waist. 

 

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Bucky asked eyes drawn over Steve’s head to a paparazzi in a tree, lenses focused and shutter clicking away. 

 

“Naw,” Tony said bringing Bucky’s mechanical arm up to kiss it. “You get used to it. I mean…” Tony said backpedaling, “You don’t have too…” 

 

“Calm down Kotik,” he whispered in Tony’s ear. “Я люблю тебя всем сердцем.” ( I love you from the bottom of my heart.)

 

Tony shivered, “I love you too, James.” 

 

James perked up at the response. Tony had apparently taken up Russian in the early days of their relationship since Bucky had found it fun to only speak to Tony in Russian at first to be an ass. He didn’t realize Tony would take it as a challenge and learned some Russian at all.

 

The happy couple’s moment was ruined by some bigot who had no respect for personal boundaries. He walked right up to them breaking the agreed upon 5 foot rules established by Tony’s legal team and loomed over them. Definitely not a reporter. Definitely an idiot. 

 

He began spouting some religious jargon about Tony going to hell for not only being a homosexual but an adulterous heathen that should have never been born. How Tony’s mother Maria had been a good catholic woman and there’s no way she’d have raised a deviant like Tony. 

 

Tony took all the man’s words in stride. He’d been called worse by better people. Honestly this didn’t hold a candle to when he’d shut down Stark Industries weapons programs.  He held James hand in his feeling how it tightened. He could see Steve getting up from his easel. Tony didn’t know what to think when the first splash of water hit his face. Before he could react there was more. 

 

The blonde shouted something but it happened so fast. 

 

Bucky was up with Tony thrown behind him and that man pinned against the tree with Bucky’s flesh hand, his bionic one hung limp at his side almost as if disconnected from his brain. 

 

“прекрати!” He shouted a far away look on his face. The hand around the man’s throat was tightening.  (Stop it)

 

“Баки отпустил его.” Steve said slowly walking up to them with one of his charcoal covered hands reaching out for Bucky. “все хорошо. мы в порядке.” ( Bucky let him go. All is well. We are fine.)

 

“Опасность.” Bucky replied tightening his grip causing the man to gasp out. “причинять вред.”

( Danger. Hurt)

 

Tony vaguely understood what James was saying, the pronunciation  was clear and the phrases short and simple. “ I’m okay.” Tony said slowly standing up. 

 

His hair and face still damp from the water, his T-shirt sticking to his chest. “ I’m okay, James. Let him go, I’m okay.” 

 

Tony took Bucky’s left hand in his and squeezed. The sensation there seemed to cause an overload and Bucky collapsed letting go of the man’s neck as he crumpled to his knees breathing heavy shallow breaths. This was a panic attack and Tony thankfully knew how to deal with that. 

 

Tony and Steve both carefully wrapped Bucky in their arms and whispered smoothing words to him, rubbing circles in his back. Tony didn’t let go of Bucky’s left hand it seemed to ground him.  They remained their in the grass the three of them simply caring for one another uncaring of the gathering crowd and police presence. 

 

The next thing Bucky remembered was waking up in Tony’s penthouse wrapped in a blanket and cuddled up to Steve with Tony asleep on his left side. Dummy happily sharing Steve’s lap with Bucky purring quietly. The other two were looking up at the TV seemingly watching with interest. 

 

“Wha time is it?” Bucky asked through dry lips, his tongue like sandpaper sarading his mouth as he spoke.. 

 

“A little after 11. How are yah?” The blonde asked gently petting Bucky’s head. 

 

“How bad was it?” His voice is getting quieter, he doesn’t want an answer. What if he hurt someone like before. 

 

“It’s okay. No one's hurt.” Steve replied moving to rub behind one of Bucky’s ears making sure to massage a spot just behind the lobe.  “Go back to sleep I’m on watch tonight. Everything’s fine.”

 

Bucky let out a small moan and let that sensation carry him back to sleep. Arms tightening around Tony. 

 

* * *

 

If someone had told James Buchanan Barnes he was going to become part of an emotionally stable relationship with not one but two partners that understood his PTSD and still wanted to be with him he probably would’ve of died laughing. 

 

If someone had told that shattered person whom Steve literally pulled off an executioner’s table whom had stared down a blinking red light for hours being tortured, his life was going to become something so bright he might have punched them in the face. 

 

And yet here they where, over four years into an odd polyamory based relationship based on mutual attraction, love and respect. They had three cats, and were oddly outnumbered. Two thriving businesses, Stark Industries and Stuckony Inc, one green energy, the other leading in biometric prosthetics and cyborg medical science.

 

They had all the beautiful parts of a good relationship that made the bad days worth it. And they faced them together. 

 

That’s the only way Bucky could think of the night they became parents. It was sudden and oddly had started with the promise of sex but ended with bitter disappointment, tears and the cries of a child for two people doomed never to return. 

 

Raising Peter was showing them all sides of each other they might have never otherwise seen. 

 

Steve, an easy pushover for puppy eyes and pouty quivering lips and their son’s gentle coos. 

 

Tony, learning to follow a schedule to give Peter some sense of normality, learning to ask for help when he’s overwhelmed and diaper changing. 

 

Bucky, learned in those early days exactly how strong he was and how stable a foundation he could provide to his lovers as they world they had constructed literally collapsed around them. 

 

All those plans made with Mary and Richard reduces to ashes and scattered to the wind. All the memories they’d never get to make. All the memories he, Steve and Tony were going to have to cherish that much more. 

 

* * *

 

As Bucky stood next to Steve, fingers nervously clenching and unclenching the blue sash neatly folded in his palm, on that white sanded beach looking back over their gathered family and friends he couldn’t help but wonder…

 

“Stevie,” Steve looked over at his best friend from across the aisle decked out his his military dress uniform denoting his rank as captain, displaying his awards and medal of honor, a red sash neatly folded in his hands. “How’d we get so lucky?” 

 

Steve offered him that goofy goober smile he got only when he was deliriously happy or orgasming too close together, “We met Tony.” 

 

They looked back as everyone stood up and turned around to watch Tony approach. He stood impressive in a black suit with a red tie with blue and gold accents, in his arms their child, holding a gold sash nearly folded.  

 

Peter offered a shy wave from his Papa’s arms as they began to walk down the aisle together. 

 

It was the wedding Mary had planned, 3 years late and yet right on time. Bucky couldn’t help but thank her, wherever she and Richard were now. 

 

— 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is planned to be a 3-4 part side series called All Your Broken Pieces, that will feature each of our led males and show different parts of their relationship as it leads to its inevitable unity. :)


End file.
